ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Rebooted: Karly's Version (Plot and Characters)
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE 2014 NINJAGO SEASON!! Sometime after they release the 2014 Ninjago Season on TV, KarlyIsANinja will be uploading her own version of the season. It will exclude Nya falling for Cole, Pixal's death, and other stuff I may despise of the season. Her OCs will be included as well. Plot The Overlord has been defeated, and Lord Garmadon has turned back to normal, into Sensei Garmadon. Unfortunately, a new evil has risen in Ninjago. A new villain named Cripticus has created robots, aka NIndroids, to take over Ninjago City, and now the Ninja and Nya must team up with Borg Industries, a company run by robot experts, to stop Cripticus's evil plans once and for all. New friends and allies will join the Ninja as well. Character Note: Some of the content below has been copied from Lego.com. Bianca Bianca is the Flora Ninja and the most shy Ninja of the Ninjettes. Ever since she's been bullied by humans, she found it more easier to communicate with animals instead. Despite her timid-ness, Bianca always stands up for her friends, even protecting them in the process. Zane was the first of the Ninja to fully open up to her, and she eventually grew closer to him. Cole Cole is the Ninja of Earth. He is disciplined, strong, and a good planner. In the past, he's had a big job to do, keeping his more emotional teammates under control. But now he is more relaxed and willing to let others take the lead sometimes. Cole always tries to keep his feet on the ground, even when he is doing Spinjitzu. Kai jokes that Cole is the only Ninja he's ever heard of who brings a book to battles so he won't get bored. He currently has strong feelings for Karly, the leader of the Ninjettes. Cripticus Cripticus is an evil, cold-hearted villain and the one responsible for the robots attempting to take over Ninjago. Like Garmadon, he's always wanted to turn Ninjago into his own image, but with robots instead of darkness. So far, the Ninja and Ninjettes have successfully destroyed his evil plans, but they must beware for he still has some tricks up his sleeve. Dennis A skilled and imaginative inventor, Dennis saw the damage done to Ninjago City by the battle with the Overlord as an opportunity. He rebuilt the place as New Ninjago City, packed with high technology upgrades, and built the Borg Industries complex right on the site of the Overlord's defeat. Dennis's successes have been many, but his failures have been spectacular as well. "When I make a mistake, I make a big one!" he's been known to say. General Cryptor General Cryptor is the robotic leader of the Nindroid army and a servant of Lord Cripticus. Unlike the Nindroids, who rarely speak, Cryptor talks all the time. He loves to taunt and insult his foes in battle and has been known to criticize his own troops (saying they are as stealthy as a herd of hungry yaks). Cryptor's emotional programming is also more advanced than that of the Nindroids, and his quick temper can be used against him. Cryptor dismisses the Ninja and Ninjettes as a serious threat to his army. That may be a mistake that comes back to haunt both him and Cripticus. Jay Jay is the Ninja of Lightning, a talented inventor with a crazy sense of humor and a huge love for his girlfriend, Nya. He loves all the new technology around today, although his efforts to take it apart and figure it out have led to more than a few explosions. He even has a poster of Dennis on the wall of his room. Although the Ninja have been through many fearsome fights, Jay is still the same fast-talking adventurer he has always been. Even Nindroids cannot get this Ninja down. But he can sometimes drive his teammates crazy! Kai Kai is the Ninja of Fire, and though he is a hero now, he came from humble beginnings. His father was a trusted ally of Sensei Wu, and the two adventured together for many years. Wu would later hide the map showing the locations of the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu in his friend’s blacksmith shop. Kai was the last member recruited for the team by Sensei Wu and the last to achieve his full potential (which happened when he saved Lloyd from the belly of an active volcano!). He can be hot-headed and impatient, but he is trying to control that. He and Skylar get into thousands of arguments with each other, but it's shown that Kai may have romantic feelings for her. Karly Karly is the Mist Ninja and the leader of her female Ninja group, the Ninjettes. She ran away from home after constantly being treated unfairly by her stepfamily. With water as her co-element, she has the ability to breathe underwater, which makes it easier for her to save drowning friends. She despises the color pink, but remains loyal to her friends that love it. Even though she has a crush on Cole, she's constantly denying it. Lloyd Lloyd Garmadon is happy that his father is free of the Overlord’s influence. But after so many years apart, it is a lot of work getting used to being father and son again. On top of that, Lloyd’s gold ninja power has made him a target of Cripticus and a potential danger to the world. Lloyd sometimes misses being just a normal boy, but when you’re the golden ninja, it’s hard to just go out and play catch with Dad (you wind up throwing the ball straight through tree trunks). He has a huge crush on Lily and will do anything for her. Mindroid “Min-Droid” is a nickname given by General Cryptor to a small version of a Nindroid. Cryptor jokes that the manufacturing process must have run short of metal, which would explain Min-Droid’s size. Min-Droid is different from standard Nindroids in ways besides his height- for example, he is very sensitive about his appearance and quick to anger when insulted. Although miniature, Min-Droid is still dangerous. The Ninja and Ninjettes would be smart not to underestimate this robot. Nindroid Drone/Warrior Nindroids are high-tech fighting machines manufactured based upon the blueprints created by Cripticus. But they are the next generation of artificial warriors, stronger, faster, and more agile than Zane has ever been. In addition, they have cloaking abilities that let them turn invisible. This mechanical army serves Cripticus. Where Zane is able to feel friendship and more, Nindroids have no emotions. They are completely cold and totally focused on accomplishing their mission. Nindroids cannot be reasoned with or frightened off, and they will only do strategic retreats if it seems that defeat is inevitable. Nya Nya is Kai’s sister and has proven herself to be a hero many times. When the Ninja team first formed, she had a hard time getting into the action. She was never trained in Spinjitzu, but she still wanted to be part of the adventure. By disguising herself as Samurai X, she showed that she was just as capable as Kai or any of the others. She is now a valued member of the team, capable of taking charge in a crisis. Nya has always wanted a chance to make a real difference in a fight- she is about to get her wish. She and her boyfriend Jay care for each other deeply. Pixal P.I.X.A.L.(Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form) is Dennis's android assistant. When she first meets the Ninja and Ninjettes, she is very welcoming towards them, especially Zane for he's an android as well. She is very kind and supportive, yet incapable of any feelings for anyone. PI.X.A.L. is actually the 16th model in her line, the first 15 having malfunctioned due to a faulty thermo-coil and a malfunctioning AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. Dennis was able to fix the coil, but the chip problem has not been completely solved. Sensei Garmadon Garmadon is the brother of Sensei Wu. As a young man, he was bitten by The Great Devourer and became Lord Garmadon. Merciless and sinister, he became an enemy of Sensei Wu and the Ninja team. It was only when the Overlord was defeated that Garmadon was freed from the darkness. He no longer believes in violence of any kind and is focused on trying to raise his son, Lloyd, the right way. But is he really reformed? Can he stick to being peaceful in the face of the Nindroid threat? Sensei Wu Sensei Wu was a hero for many, many years in Ninjago. One day, he realized that the threats he was facing were too much for one champion. He recruited four boys and trained them in Spinjitzu, and they went on to defeat menaces like the skeleton army, the Serpentine, and the Stone Warriors. What no one knew was that Sensei Wu had seen a vision long ago which warned him of the many threats to come. Now the Sensei is leading his team into battle again. But before all is said and done, he may find himself in the most terrible danger of his long career... Virus Virus is Pixal's sister, who was a great assistant to Borg Industries. But when Cripticus was building his evil Nindroid army, he kidnapped Virus and replaced her hero chip with her villain chip, thus turning her into an evil android with stronger strengths. She has USB cords as hair, which help her gain information from any computer and transfer it from the next. She can also insert viruses in them as well, as her name says so. Changes in this Season *Nya does not fall for Cole. *Zane and Pixal do not develop feelings for each other. *The Digital Overlord has been replaced with my OC, Cripticus. *Cyrus Borg has been replaced with my OC, Dennis. *Pixal will have a sister named Virus, both being created by the same person. Category:Season Category:Plot Category:Characters